Wires
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: One shot based on the song Wires by Athlete. Natalya/Tyson Kidd


**I do NOT own any recognisable person in this story. All WWE talent names, brands, etc belong to Vince McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. All other notable people/places all belong to their respective owners. Story is based on song Wires by Athlete.**

* * *

><p><em>I walked down the hallway slowly, making sure I wasn't going the wrong way. Slipping my phone out, I realised I was ten minutes late and I started running. I ran through the corridor and when through some automatic doors. I had to get to them, I needed to be there for both my baby boy and my wife. I finally saw Nattie at the end of the corridor dressed up in a hospital gown and I bolted down to where she was as fast as I could. I wrapped my arms around her softly and she turned to cry into my chest.<br>__"I thought that you weren't going to come," She murmured.  
><em>_"Baby, there is no place I would rather be than right here with you and our baby. How is he?" I said.  
><em>_"You ready to go see Theodore?" She asked me. I nodded and the Nurse instructed me to gown up, like Nattie was. Then I wrapped my arm around Nattie's waist tightly and we walked into the room. I saw the plastic box at the far end that the Nurse was walking to and Nattie and I followed her._

* * *

><p><em>There were wires everywhere, wires going in and out of his little body. I gasped with shock and closed my eyes quickly. Nattie kissed my cheek softly and I opened my eyes to see my baby boy, Theodore James Wilson Junior, born eight weeks early. I could see the tear tracks on his tiny face and felt my own run down my cheeks. His little eyes were open and I could see the Christmas lights around the room reflected in his little orbs.<br>__"Is he going to be all right? Will he survive?" I managed to choke out.  
><em>_"He has a high risk of survival but I'm just letting you know that anything could happen. It's a very delicate situation." The Nurse said. I nodded and kissed Nattie.  
><em>_"This was my fault," She murmured.  
><em>_"No, this couldn't have been prevented Mrs Wilson. Theodore just decided that it was time to come now." The Nurse said. I pressed my lips against hers again and I smiled at her softly before looking back at Theodore.  
><em>_"How much does he weigh?" I asked.  
><em>_"Just under three pounds. A bit on the small side, we're just hoping that he'll be able to gain weight quickly." The Nurse said.  
><em>_"Can I touch him?" I asked. The Nurse nodded her head and then she opened one of the holes on either side of the box so that both Nattie and I could touch him at the same time._

* * *

><p><em>"Hey little Teejy, I'm your Daddy. I think you could have waited a bit to come into this world but there's nothing we can do about that now can we little guy, you're right here. Mama and Daddy love you so much little Teejy." I said, sliding my hand through and trying to avoid the wires that were everywhere. I touched his wrist and felt something sticky. As I pulled my finger back softly, I saw that it was dry blood, my baby's dry blood. Swallowing thickly, I looked up at Nattie for encouragement and saw that she was running her hand softly over the parts of his face that were visible. I was expecting him to look bad but I wasn't expecting this.<br>__"Baby," I whispered nervously. She looked at me and I felt her hand take mine as she directed my hand to touch his beanie.  
><em>_"Take it off, I want you to see something," Nattie whispered. I took the beanie off and smiled when I saw a head full of thick brown hair... my hair.  
><em>_"And behind all that tape, our baby's got your eye shape, your nose, your lips, your facial shape... he's absolutely perfect." Nattie whispered. I smiled softly and rubbed his small belly delicately.  
><em>_"Did he get anything from you?" I asked, carefully inspecting his body.  
><em>_"Maybe my ears?" Nattie said, shrugging softly. I looked at them and smiled.  
><em>_"He got his Mama's ears," I whispered.  
><em>_"I hate my ears!" Nattie said.  
><em>_"I think everything about you is absolutely perfect." I said. I saw a slight blush cross her face and I grinned._

* * *

><p><em>"He's gonna be alright you know," Nattie said as we left the room hand in hand, fingers intertwined tightly.<br>__"Natalie, it's the first night of his life and he's curled up on his own. It's not supposed to be like this." I said. Tears started rolling down her face and I kissed her lips softly before removing the tears from her cheeks  
><em>_"Let's just... go back to your room." I murmured softly. She nodded her head and I followed her back to the room, curling up in the bed with her and holding her close to me, not wanting to let her go at all.  
><em>_"When do you go back to work?" She asked me.  
><em>_"I dunno, I don't even know if I'm going back." I said.  
><em>_"What do you mean?" She said softly.  
><em>_"Vince said no to me leaving and I said I didn't care and left anyway," I murmured, playing with her hair.  
><em>_"You're gonna have to go out there and call him and let him know why you left because I know your stubborn butt didn't tell him the reason in the first place." Natalie said, a small frown appearing on her face. I nodded and got off the bed, stepping out to call the boss and explain the situation._

* * *

><p><em>When I came back in the room, I saw that Nattie was still awake and she smiled at me as I walked over to the bed.<br>__"Come on, get back in here," She said. I slid in and allowed her to move so that she was comfortable in my arms and her lips brushed over mine.  
><em>_"Tell me you know he's gonna be okay," She whispered.  
><em>_"Little Teejy is going to be okay baby." I murmured. She smiled and her fingers slid through mine.  
><em>_"Our baby's part Hart Nattie remember that, he's gonna be just fine." I said. Nattie nodded and closed her eyes. I allowed my eyes to shut as well and my eyes closed, the face of my little boy swam into my mind. I saw the determination in his eyes. He was gonna be just fine, I knew he was going to be. Everything would be all right. _

* * *

><p>ONE YEAR LATER<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY THEO!" Everyone screamed out, making my small son jump excitedly in his Mom's arms. He looked over at me excitedly and held his arms out.  
>"Here we go, go to Daddy all right?" Nattie said. He squealed happily and buried his face in my neck.<br>"Theo, everyone wants to see that handsome face of yours." I said, pressing a kiss against the side of his head. I headed over to the cake with him and sat down in front of it. As everyone sang our baby boy happy birthday, I looked over at Nattie. She was watching with tears in her eyes. After the candles were blown and Theo decided he wanted to go to Grampy Jim, I walked over to Nattie. My arms slid around her small waist and I smiled at her.  
>"Why are you crying baby?" I said, resting my forehead against hers.<br>"This time last year our baby boy had wires going and out of his body. Look at him now," She whispered. I looked over at our completely healthy little boy and smiled as he sat on his Grampy's lap. I dug in my wallet and pulled out the photo of our little boy on the first day of his life.  
>"Looking at how healthy and amazing he is now, you would never know that this little baby is him." I said. Nattie nodded and kissed me.<p>

* * *

><p>Theo was our pride and joy and the strongest person I had ever known. Our little fighter, the reason both Nattie and I woke up every morning.<br>"I love you baby," I whispered, kissing her cheek.  
>"I love you too," She murmured.<br>"Let's rejoin the party." I said. She nodded and we walked back over to the table, ready to enjoy the rest of our little man's first birthday party. Theo saw us and he lifted his arms up for Nattie. Nattie picked him up and hugged him close to her and I wrapped my arms around the both of them. Theo smiled and leant over to sloppily place a kiss on my cheek. I smiled at my little man and as he smiled cheekily back at me.

* * *

><p>That night as I put Theo into bed, I watched as he curled up in a ball and looked up at me innocently. I smiled down at my son and ruffled his hair.<br>"Love you little man," I said, before walking to the door.  
>"Da-Da!" Theo called out. I turned around and walked back over to him.<br>"It was a year ago today that you were born into this world too early and look at you now Theo, you're as strong as any other baby. Just keep that fighting spirit for the rest of your life. I love you Theodore." I said, giving him a pacifier. I walked out of the room and smiled softly.

* * *

><p>Everything with little Theo was all right and all that we had worried about had disappeared. He was strong and healthy, all that we had ever wanted for him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Here's this story! Hope you liked it! Read and review :)<strong>


End file.
